disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackal Lantern Style!
'Jackal Lantern Style! '''is the 5th episode of Season 16. Summary When Jackal Lanterns are mysteriously transported to the Pridelands, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia must find out how they got there and help the Lion Guard find a way to bring them back to the Fantasy Forest by using Jackal Lantern powers, but the real jackals Reirei, Goigoi, and their pups plan to capture the Jackal Lanterns first so they can eat them for evening dinner unless the gang keeps the pack safe from their jaws. Plot The episode begins in the Pridelands at night where Kion and his friends were going home from the patrol to sleep tonight. Kion says goodbye and goodnight to everyone as he walks to Pride Rock, when suddenly, something caught his eye. A jackal shaped creature was zooming in the grass, cackling! Kion thinks that it might be Reirei or Goigoi so he follows it in the grass and scolds at it to get out of the Pridelands or he'll let out his Roar, but as Kion was at the end, the jackal creature was gone, but Kion could hear it's cackling from miles away. He then decides that he needs help from his friends outside of the Pridelands. The next morning, Connor and his pet black cat Lucky were waking up from bed and Connor sipped into his glass of water when his Prideland Stone glowed on his drawer. Walking up to it, Connor picked up the rock to see Kion's face on the transparent screen as he listened to his lion cub friend tell him about the orange jackal creature with the strange creepy face on it's chest. Recognizing the jackal's features, Connor realized that the jackal Kion saw last night was a Jackal Lantern, an orange jackal that takes everything a joke and has a creepy cackle like the hyenas of the Outlands. He then picks up his iDisney phone to call his friends, Amaya, Greg, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia to come to the Pride Lands tonight to help the Lion Guard get rid of the Jackal Lanterns and bring them back home to the Fanatsy Forest. Everyone was in it, but before Connor could press the End Call button on the screen, Greg asks how the Jackal Lanterns got into the Pridelands last night. Not knowing how, Connor just shook his head and tells him that they'll find out tonight. Later that night in the Pridelands, the PJ Masks, Sofia, Kwazii, and Captain Jake met the Lion Guard at their meeting spot and the gang decided to split up into one or four groups so they can cover more ground and find the Jackal Lanterns. At Nyani Grove, Catboy was scanning for any movement around the grove but he found nothing, until he had this strange feeling that something, or someone was watching him. Behind Catboy, an adult Jackal Lantern was zoomed passed him and he felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he spun to see who was behind him, but he let out a sigh of relief when he found that no one was there and he continued searching. Meanwhile at Chakula Plains, Gekko looked all over the whole area until he heard a cackling noise that freaked him out. A shadowy creature zipped passed him while laughing as Gekko turned but then found nothing behind him. He lets out a sigh of relief, and continues searching for any Jackal Lanterns. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical Animal Communication * Guiding Light * Teleporting power * Super Sight * Magic Sword * Magical aura reading Trivia * This is possibly the first time a Fantasy Forest animal goes to the Pridelands. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Halloween Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Comedy Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on Reirei Category:Episodes focusing on Goigoi Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 16 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Sofia images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Friendship images Category:Couple images